


Desires And Vows

by gandalfthegregarious



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfthegregarious/pseuds/gandalfthegregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang return to patch following their reunion, only to find that no one is home. Blake is still uncertain about how things are between them, but Yang fully intends to show her just how okay things are, by submitting her to a night filled with something rather special for Blake. </p>
<p>This is full smut, or erotica if you will, but contains elements of angst and humor. And some fluff for good measure. The whole package really. But Primarily Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires And Vows

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my very first true smut fic, and only my third Bumbleby fic at the time. It wasn't easy to write to be honest, as I am still unfamiliar with writing that particular genre. Still, I like to think of it as a decent effort.   
> Enjoy!

There had always been a certain quality about the island of Patch, a special serenity that made Yang feel glad to have grown up there. Perhaps it was in the crisp air, always fresh no matter the climate. Perhaps it was the silent wildlife that predominated much of the island, its forests always full of life.

Regardless of the reason, Yang was glad, if not proud, to show Blake her home, and the land that surrounded it.  
The Faunus was rather nervous, although she poorly attempted to conceal it.  
Yang noticed her fidgeting however, and threw a comforting arm around her partner's shoulder, holding her close.

"Don't worry about it, Blake." Yang tried to assure her. "He's going to love you. Trust me."

Blake let her rucksack fall to the ground, it landing with a cushioned thump. "What if he doesn't though?" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "He knows about what I did to you!"

Yang put her bag down as well. They were close to the house, and this was an inopportune time for Blake to back out. In the time they'd traveled to patch together, the pair had bonded quite a bit. She couldn't have Blake freak out now. Sighing, she put a hand on the other girl's shoulder, who stood there with her arms crossed uncomfortably and defensively.

"You didn't do anything to me, Blake." Yang said supportively. She meant it.

"We both know that's not true." Blake responded, staring at the ground.

"You thought you were protecting me." Yang reminded her. "What happened to me was in no way your fault." She paused. "My dad will understand too." She added.

Blake looked up, and gave her a weak smile. Yang beamed back at her, before picking up both of their bags and began guiding Blake further down the dirt path.

 

"Here we are," Yang announced proudly. "It isn't anything spectacular, say, like some of the stuff you'd find in Atlas. But it's home."

She gestured toward the home that stood before them, Blake's eyes following her arm. The house was larger than Blake had expected, and really was quite pretty.  
Yang held open the door for her partner, who awkwardly scurried in quickly, not wishing to be a burden. Yang giggled and rolled her eyes. Blake was so damn cute, in all her little quirks.  
Setting their Bags on a table, Yang led Blake by the hand into the kitchen.

"Dad!" She called out, only for her voice to echo about the wood-paneled hallways, with no response to be heard. "Dad, where are you?" Yang called out again. "I want you to meet-"

"Yang, look." Blake quietly interrupted, gesturing toward the fridge door. A note was taped to it, and Yang read it quickly.

"Oh..." The blonde said, her voice laced with disappointment. She looked at Blake, who stood there biting her lip, fingers drumming awkwardly on the kitchen counter.  
"He- he had to go." Yang mumbled. "He won't be back for five days..." Her voice trailed off, and she went to sit on a wooden stool.  
Looking out the window, ignoring the familiar chirps of the birds, Yang sighed. "Some things never change." She whispered, as if to herself.  
Blake sat down next to her, unsure of how to respond. She was never very good at comforting others, as it was she who was usually the one who needed to be comforted.

"I'll meet him then, Yang." She said. "It's ok, really..."

"It's not okay!" Yang grumbled. "Dad used to do this all the time. He'd run off somewhere, without even telling us..."

The dark-haired girl placed her hand on Yang's.

"Why don't you show me the rest of the house?" She suggested, eager to get the blonde's mind off of her absent father.  
Yang let out a breath. She knew what Blake was trying to do. And she appreciated it.

"Sure." She responded, and taking Blake by the hand once more, lead her up the staircase.

The tour was concluded rather quickly, and following it, the pair found themselves in Yang's room, which, like the rest of the house, was well sized. There were two queen sized beds, and Yang told Blake to put her bag down on one of them.

"I figured we could share my room, so we could talk into the night." Yang explained.

Blake smiled, and unzipped her rucksack, removing her pajamas.  
"I'd like that." She said sincerely. "Do you have a bathroom?"

Yang laughed. "Nope. We shit in the woods."

Blake stared, biting her lip, holding her pajamas to her chest.

"That was a joke." Yang added. "Bathroom is through that door over there." She motioned to the far end of the room.

"Thanks."  
Blake's bow twitched a bit, as she headed into the other room to change.

While the Faunus busied herself , Yang walked over to her bed, and plopped down, exhausted. Staring outside her window, she could hear the crickets, chirping relentlessly into the night.  
Yang looked toward the bathroom door. She heard the sink running, and grinned to herself. Blake was likely washing her hands, something she did on a constant basis. Her partner could be a bit OCD, as frequently demonstrated by her strive for cleanliness and organization. Even back at beacon, her books were arranged alphabetically. And this was just one of many of Blake's little quirks and qualities that Yang adored.

Her eyes fell on the bed next to hers, its sheets pristine and unruffled. Blake had left her bag unzipped, and the corner of a book was peeking out.  
Glancing once again at the door, Yang reached out for it, her curiosity being simply too much to contain.  
She scanned the cover, an illustration of a rose drifting in a wine glass, before making out the title, which was quite difficult to do, as it was inscribed in a loopy, nearly illegible cursive.

"Seduced Into Submission" Yang read aloud. She stifled a laugh. This was gold. She had been perfectly aware of her partner's reading choices, but rarely had the title been so blatantly obvious. She was about to explore the book's contents before she heard the water in the other room turn off.

She shoved the book back into Blake's rucksack hastily, and sat back down on her bed, staring at the bathroom door as it creaked open.  
Blake had changed into her black yukata that served as her sleepwear, her day clothes bundled up in her arms, her boots hanging from two outstretched fingers.

Yang grinned at her, still internally reeling from her discovery.

To Blake, there was something off about the blonde's grin.  
"What's up?" She asked bemusedly.

Yang stretched on her bed. "Nothing, Blakey. Just...lamenting on how...lovely you look..."

Blake blushed a bit, the shoes in her hands slipping and tumbling to the floor. She instinctively knelt down to pick them up, partly to cover her rapidly reddening face.  
"Sorry...such a klutz..." She muttered incoherently.

Her partner chuckled, standing up. "Forget it. Just leave that stuff on the floor."

"You- you sure?"

"Yup. Dad hates it when my room is a mess, but seeing as he's not here..." Yang grinned again, as she knelt down to unbuckle her brown boots.

Blake crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "Such a rebel."

"That's me."

"Really. What a way to stick it to the ma-"

She was cut off by Yang yelling, "Think fast, kitten!"as she tossed a boot at Blake.  
Startled, the Faunus caught it by the heel, the sudden contact throwing her off.

"Yang what the-"  
The blonde hurled her other boot at her, cutting her off once more.  
Blake caught that one as well, but her eyes shot daggers.  
"You could have hit me in the face!" She complained, her bow twitching irritably.

Yang smirked. "I doubt it," she said. "I know your reflexes. Fast as cat."

"No one says that, Yang"

"I just did."

Setting the boots down, Blake padded off to her bed, and clambered on, desperate to escape the chilling sensation of the cold wooden floor beneath her bare feet. She then lay down on her back, and stared at the ceiling fan as it made its incessant rotations.  
Crossing her legs, she turned her head toward Yang, who still stood at the edge of her bed.

"You can be a real piece of work, you know that?" Blake muttered. She wasn't angry. Far from it, as a matter of fact. She just felt a need to tell her partner off every now and then, in hopes of keeping her in line somewhat.

Yang reached for the waist of her top, and pulled up, removing it.  
"I'm a damn fine piece of work, that's for sure."

Blake went red, and instinctively looked away. "Yang, don't..." She whispered.

The blonde went about changing into her pajamas, while the Faunus kept her head turned, in yet another poor attempt to conceal her vividly apparent blushing.

"Such a prude..." Yang giggled. It was ironic, really. Here was Blake all flustered at the sight of some skin, when sitting on the edge of her own bed, was a smut novel. Yang had to bite her lip to prevent herself from saying anything.

When she had finished, Yang climbed into her bed, pulling the soft quilt up to her chin, and simply stared at Blake, trying to read what exactly was going on inside the bookworm's mind.

Blake took no notice of this, as she was busy spreading her blanket out, the nightly chill seeping in through the open windows. As she gingerly tucked her legs in one by one, she redirected her attention to Yang. "Could we...close the window?" She inquired.

Yang nodded, cranking it closed.  
Blake rested on her side, facing Yang's bed.

"Thanks." She said, as she allowed herself to relax. Staring into her partner's magnificently violet eyes, she felt her own grow tired.  
As Blake drifted off, she gave Yang one final, caring stare. "I love you." She whispered. It was something she said every night since they had reestablished themselves as partners, as friends, and now, as something more. Something far more intimate.

Although it was now custom for Blake to tell Yang this every night, it was nevertheless just as powerful and meaningful as it was when Blake had first confessed her feelings in their initial confrontation.  
And Yang appreciated it. She knew, that when Blake would say, "I love you," it was meant as a promise. A vow, that never again, would she leave her alone.  
Blake fell asleep. Yang watched her, and smiling, she whispered back, "I love you more."

 

Yang waited for several minutes until she was absolutely certain that Miss Belladonna was asleep. When she finally heard her partner's signature light purr, she got up, and made her way to Blake's bag. Sure, it was an invasion of privacy. But Yang had a plan in store. She simply needed a, as she herself put it, "reference".

Removing Blake's book, Yang turned to the very first page. The title stared at her again.  
"Seduced Into Submission"

Yang shook her head, attempting to conceal her her laughter. The title didn't even try to be ominous.

She began flipping through, only to surprisingly discover that there were multiple "dog-eared" pages, in that they had their corners folded down.

"Tsk, tsk..." Yang muttered to herself sarcastically. "You really should try and be a bit less obvious, dearest."

It was on these pages, that Yang found a wealth of "perverse" content. Some lines in the book were underlined in pencil, others had tiny handwritten notes wedged in between them.  
On some pages, Yang merely grinned to herself. On others, she nearly burst out into laughter.  
After nearly twenty minutes, Yang closed the book, and set it on her nightstand.

"All righty then, kitten." She said aloud, yet not loud enough to wake the sleeping Blake. "I think I have some idea as to what it is that you want."  
At that, she set to work.

 

The first thing Blake felt was the morning sunlight, beaming in from the window onto her face. She squinted, trying to shield her eyes from it. Fortunately, it was quickly blocked by Yang's form, who leaned in close and giggled, "Wakey wakey Blakey..."

Blake tried to stretch, but found herself unable to do so.  
"Yang, what-"  
Before she could finish, she felt her quilt being torn away, courtesy of the rambunctious Blonde at her bedside.  
Lifting her head to the best of her ability, her stomach did a flip.

Her ankles were both secured by black ribbons to the bedpost. She tried to budge, but all she could accomplish was rotating her feet. It was no use.  
Looking up, she found her arms were tied to the headboard rails, her hands held above her head.  
Bow twitching nervously, Blake turned to Yang, who now sat on the edge of her bed, a playful smile on her lips.  
"Yang? What- what-" she stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"You really should take greater care to hide your books, Blakey." She teased, gesturing at the novel Yang had left on her nightstand.  
Blake blushed heavily, her golden eyes wide with concern, and maybe, even a bit of hidden excitement.

"No need to feel embarrassed, kitten," Yang assured her. "Everyone has different ways of expressing their more...intimate selves..."

"But-but-" the Faunus stuttered, writhing her hands and feet in their bonds out of desperation.  
"What are you going to do?"

Yang shot her one her signature flirtatious smiles. Leaning in over the bound girl, she whispered in her ear, "This."  
Yang ran her hand down the middle of Blake's yukata, and slowly parted it, having already removed the silk belt that held it closed. Blake shuddered anxiously, and squirmed a bit.  
Yang slid the garment off Blake's shoulders, before gently laying it on the floor beside the bed, the black fabric silently collapsing in on itself as it was dropped.  
Yang stood on one side of the bed, admiring the sight of Blake Belladonna, the mysterious, reserved Faunus girl, now wearing nothing but her underwear.  
Blake was fully aware of this fact as well, and her face reddened heavily, as she was not particularly accustomed to being so exposed. She shifted in her bonds, unable to escape the Yang's gaze, her brilliantly violet eyes fixated on the girl before her.  
Yang climbed onto the bed's edge, and placed her hands on Blake's narrow shoulders, her fingers toying with the Faunus' bra strap.

"Black lace," Yang giggled, running her hands behind Blake's back. "Of course."

The dark-haired girl bit her lip bashfully. She couldn't bring herself to speak, as she was unsure if the events unfolding unto her were merely the illusory effects of a dream, or if Yang truly was undressing her, in which case, it was a dream come true.  
Yang unclasped the bra, and gently drew it away, exposing Blake's pale breasts, her nipples immediately hardening at the contact with the cool air.  
Blushing heavily, Blake lifted her head, and stared at her own breasts, her stiffening nipples staring back.

"They're...they're not as nice as yours..." Blake muttered timidly, looking up at the blonde above her.  
Yang smiled sweetly, before placing her palms against Blake's breasts, her thumbs tucked beneath them.

"They're perfect, Blakey." She assured her genuinely, slowly massaging them. "You're perfect."

"Thanks." Blake replied quietly, feeling a bit stupid at her response.

Yang chuckled, giving each of her partner's breasts a light squeeze.  
"I really should say, your purrrrfect..." She added.

The Faunus groaned, both out of frustration from the lame pun and in response to the sudden grasping around her breasts.

The blonde brawler came to a halt, and slid off the bed. She hooked her fingers under her pajama top, and lifted up.  
As she tossed it to the floor, Yang laughed, "Suppose I should even the playing field eh, Blakey?"  
She kicked off her shorts in one swift, fluid motion, before leaping back onto the bed, now clad only in her bright yellow undergarments.  
Much like she had the night before, Blake instinctively turned her head, seemingly forgetting that she herself was nearly naked.  
Yang noticed her partner's bashfulness, and gave a playful giggle.  
"You really ought to get used to this, Blakey." She told her. "There's gonna be a lot more where this came from..."

Kneeling on Blake's secured legs, Yang trailed her fingers teasingly along them, tickling the pale skin with her nails. Blake stifled a laugh herself at the contact, as Yang's nails really did tickle quite a bit.  
The blonde allowed her fingers to settle upon the Faunus' waistline, and they hooked themselves into the lace's hem.

Blake suddenly felt her excited heart stop, and she broke into a nervous sweat.  
"Yang..." She tried to stammer, "maybe we should...I don't really know..."

Her partner simply grinned. They were too far along for Blake to get cold feet now. She shook her head silently, and began to pull.

Blake's panties slid down her slight, smooth legs with ease, although Yang tore them off as they reached her ankles, not wishing to remove the ribbons tied around them.

Now totally nude before Yang, besides her bow, Blake closed her eyes, as she felt her face redden yet again. She had never been quite fully exposed like this before, and it was somewhat embarrassing.  
Yang sensed her girlfriend's discomfort, and in her typical style, attempted to rectify this.  
She hovered a hand over Blake's bare crotch, slightly grazing the neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair the girl maintained.

"You groom yourself well, kitten." Yang teased, hoping to abolish any shame Blake may have felt.  
The Faunus smiled weakly, opening her eyes to gaze into Yang's.

"I- I try" Blake whispered.

"It pays off. You're really beautiful."

At this, Blake blushed once more, only this time, it was out of flattery. The nervous knots in her stomach slowly became undone, and she relaxed, as she let out a breath.

Yang wasted no time in proceeding. She dove in for one big lick in between Blake's breasts, drawing out a pleasureful cry from the girl. Yang worked her tongue down Blake's chest, slowly tickling her navel. Blake thrashed a bit, her hands and feet writhing in their bonds, as the sensation of Yang's tongue was simply too ecstatic.

Yang paused, her head lowered by her girlfriend's crotch. Blake gave her a confused look, genuinely mystified why the girl had stopped.  
Yang broke into a wide grin.

"Can you purr for me, kitten?" She asked, her voice calm and sultry,  
Blake nodded silently. A that signal, Yang pressed her mouth against Blake's bare womanhood, her lips kissing the Faunus' folds.  
Blake moaned, her fists clenched and toes curled tightly.  
The blonde lapped about her clitoris, licking playfully yet methodically, intent on bringing Blake as much pleasure as possible.  
Her plan was most certainly paying off.  
The dark-haired girl let out several timid mewls, before gasping, "Yang... Oh, Yang..."  
She bit her lip, almost as if embarrassed to yell. It didn't work. Yang placed one particularly satisfying stimulation against Blake's pussy, and the Faunus couldn't hold herself back.

"YANG!" She yelled, the sound of her partner's name bringing yet another dose of pleasure to her.

Yang stopped her teasing, and looked up into Blake's widened, golden eyes. The Faunus' lip was quivering slightly, her cheeks still maintaining a flushed red, a stark contrast against her pale skin.

Yang grinned. "Why, Blakey..." She said sarcastically, "I never knew you liked me so much..."

Blake smirked a bit, but her shy disposition remained evident.  
"Of course I do." She said, her breaths a bit uneven following the recent events.  
"I always did."

Slipping a hand behind her back, Yang undid her own bra clasp, letting the thin yellow garment fall to the cool, wooden floor.  
Blake's eyes went wide, her mouth gaping open. She was practically drooling.

Yang peeled off her panties, and swung them around her fingef casually.  
"Like what you see?" She inquired, before leaning in close to the other naked girl.

Blake couldn't speak. She most certainly did like what she saw. Yang knew the answer regardless, and setting the panties on the bedside, she pressed her large, perfectly rounded breasts against Blake's face lightly.  
"As that silly mistress from your book would say," Yang quoted,  
"Lick, and savor."

And savor Blake did. She gently let her tongue graze the edges of Yang's gorgeous breasts, timidly lapping at the nipples.  
Blake wasn't exactly used to this particular brand of interaction. Somewhat unsure of how to proceed, she tool Yang's left tit in her mouth, and suckled softly on it, not wanting to risk biting down by accident or simply "doing it wrong."

Yang found Blake's timid attempts to be quite cute.  
"It's okay, Kitten." She assured her, giggling. "You can go a little...deeper."

Blake grew flustered at her self-perceived incompetence.  
"I don't..." She stuttered. "I'm not really sure how..."

"Your books weren't informative enough?"

"They...overlook some parts. I never really..." Blake paused.  
"I've never..." She went silent, and looked away, ashamed.

Yang ran a hand through Blake's hair affectionally, causing her bow to twitch slightly. The Faunus needn't finish. Yang understood.

"Blake..." She said, her voice soft and calming.  
"If- if you don't want to... I get it. We could stop."

Blake jerked. "Stop?" She cried, "I don't want to stop now. I never thought I... That WE'D get this far."  
She swallowed, letting her words linger in the air.

It mattered not that Blake was tied to a bed, and the two were stark naked on it. The words held plenty of meaning, despite the setting. Yang broke into a warm smile. Without another word, she leaned in, and placed a kiss on Blake's waiting lips.  
Taken by surprise, Blake kissed back, albeit somewhat awkwardly, a testament to her romantic inexperience.  
Regardless, Yang held the kiss, her lips ensnaring the Faunus' with a certain, special magic they held.  
She found Blake's shy and delicate manner adorable, all the more valid reason to kiss her as she was.

They held their contact for what seemed to be hours, their minds temporarily suspended in absolute passion and bliss.  
Yang moved her hand downward, and slipped her fingers inside Blake, startling the Faunus.  
Blake's eyes snapped open, her ears perking up against her bow, and her fingers and toes spread out in surprise.  
Breaking her lips away, Blake murmured, "don't tease...please..."  
Yang stopped, removing her fingers from Blake's folds.  
Her lilac eyes went wide with curiosity.  
"Oh?" She said. "What did you have in mind?"

Blake's eyes darted toward her smut novel resting on the nightstand. Yang looked at it too.

"Page ninety-eight." Blake whispered.

"What's that, kitten?"

"Page ninety-eight." Blake repeated.

Yang snatched the book, and quickly found said page. Scanning its exact content, she giggled, and looked at Blake, who stared downward, at her own reclining chest, her perky breasts staring back at her. She was blushing, yet again.

"I wouldn't have thought..." Yang said amusedly, smirking as she reached for her yellow panties.

Blake looked up at her wrists, held high above her head, bound to the posts. Yang took to removing the binds, but only those that secured her to the bed. She left her wrists tied together, before doing the same by Blake's unresisting ankles, keeping her feet bound to one another.

Blake looked up earnestly at Yang, wishing to stare at her pretty face, only to find her view blocked by a pair of yellow panties, which, as if happened, belonged to Yang.

Yang laughed. "You sure about this Blakey?" She asked, holding the panties over her face.

Blake nodded, and gave a small smile. Yang tied the garment around her mouth, gagging Blake with it lightly.  
Blake could taste the damp flavors of the panties, causing her to salivate mildly.

Her blonde partner flipped her over, laying her nude form on her stomach, displaying her smooth, contoured bare back, and more importantly, her rear.

Yang took a moment to appreciate her beloved "Bellabooty". Blake could feel her girlfriend's eyes fixed on her ass, and she shifted a bit uncomfortably, biting down on the panty-gag secured to her mouth.

Yang placed her palms on Blake's pale, taut cheeks, and caressed them in a a rotary motion. Blake groaned, unable to speak through her gag. Yang was enjoying herself immensely as well, and pressed harder, giving a few playful, light slaps. She continued in massaging her partner, and leaned in, placing a series of small kisses on her butt cheeks.  
At these, Blake squirmed in her binds, moaning and panting.  
The blonde nuzzled her face against the Faunus' ass, and suckled teasingly on it.

"Mmphh!" Blake cried. The loving torment her beloved partner was giving her was too much. She needed her. Now.

Yang sensed the very same thing, and didn't hesitate in flipping Blake's bound body over once more.  
Tearing the panties out of Blake's mouth, Yang came on to her with a certain, eager, almost rabid ferocity. She straddled the Faunus girl's smaller, lithe form with her broader, toned body, pressing her sizable breasts against Blake's smaller ones.  
For a moment, each girl stared deeply at the other, their breathing ragged, impatient, and uneven.

"You ready?" Yang asked.

Blake swallowed, the fire in her body raging out of control.  
"Yes," she said. "Make me...make me..."

"I'd be more than happy to." Yang interjected, before pushing her groin against Blake's, the Faunus' neatly trimmed patch of hair grazing Yang's smooth, shaved womanhood.  
Grinding their hips simultaneously, the two girls began stimulating the other with their bodies, although Yang's weight on top of Blake meant she was bringing more force.

"Mmm...Blakey..." Yang moaned serenely, as their pussies rubbed against the other's.

Blake herself was biting her tongue, trying her very best not to yell out her lover's name.  
However, she was drawing dangerously close to orgasm. The rush of pleasure caused her mouth to gape open suddenly, and with it, came an incredibly loud, "YES, YANG!"

Under less stimulating circumstances, Yang would have laughed and poked some fun, but the reality was, she too, was close.

It happened almost simultaneously, the pair both letting out moans, before their tensed bodies fell loose.  
Yang rolled off of Blake, and lay at her side, on her back, panting.  
Blake had her eyes closed, and her hands clasped about her womanhood, wet with her own juices.

Finally, after nearly a full minute of absolute silence, Blake spoke, her shaky voice a byproduct of her heavy breaths.

"Yang." She said, turning her head to look at her partner. "Thank-thank you. That was-This was amazing."

Yang smiled warmly, and reached out to untie Blake's wrists. As she did so, she responded, "My literal pleasure, Kitten."

Blake sighed, not out of sadness or frustration, but rather, in response to the calmness that had since overtaken her. The birds were chirping outside the window, no doubt commenting on the two naked girls lying side by side on the bed.

"I... I never really thought, that I would ever be able to openly express how I feel about you, Yang." Blake said appreciatively.  
"So I guess, what I want to say is... Thank you, Yang. For being you. And for being so very...so very understanding all the time." She paused briefly, calculating her next words carefully.  
"I don't really deserve it." She said somewhat ashamedly. "I know I can be...irrational sometimes."

Yang shook her head, and removed the bonds from Blake's feet. Reaching for her bare shoulders, Yang pulled herself up the bed to be at eye level with her once again.  
"It's okay, Blakey" she assured her, running a hand through Blake's dark hair. "There isn't any need for you to feel like you owe me anything. I owe you."

Yang slipped off Blake's bow with care, exposing her Faunus ears, the final clothing article now stripped from Blake.

"They're...You're so awfully cute." Yang said. "Why? Why hide them still? I love you for who you are Blake."

Her ears flattened against her hair, and Blake looked down.  
"I get that, Yang. But other people don't. You don't know what it was like. I was just a kid, but that mob didn't give a shit."  
Blake started to cry softy, a tear slowly streaking down her cheek.  
"To them, I was some untrustworthy monster. I wasn't worthy of love."

Yang didn't know what to say. "Blake...I-"

"Yang." Blake interrupted, "Thank you, for making me feel loved." She blushed a bit, but meant every word.

Her partner smiled back at her, and placed a gentle kiss on one of her feline ears, before getting up, and pulling a tee shirt on over her nakedness.  
"You wait here." She told Blake. "I'll make us some breakfast."  
As she padded out of the room, Blake, who had drawn the bed covers over herself, called out to her.  
"Yang!"

The blonde turned her head, halfway out the door.

Blake stared, before saying, "I love you."

There it was. The vow. The promise. It held so much power, despite only being three words.

Yang grinned to herself, as she left the room, leaving Blake there, snuggled up on the bed, only to be aroused momentarily by the sweet smell of bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen.

Glancing at her book, which had fallen to the floor, Blake smiled. Things had certainly, been in her favor as of late.


End file.
